1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods of making implantable medical devices having a coating that delays degradation of the implantable medical device.
2. Background of Related Art
Implantable medical devices are formed from a variety of different biodegradable and non-biodegradable materials. Non-biodegradable devices offer increased strength and support however, the permanency of these devices may prevent cellular growth, thereby inhibiting integration of the device. Biodegradable devices are designed to degrade (hydrolytically or enzymatically) within the body providing opportunity for cellular ingrowth and integration. Immediate degradation of the device may, however, initiate an immune response and inflammation of the tissue which in turn speeds degradation of the device. This can potentially weaken the device before in-growing cells and newly formed tissue are strong enough to replace the device.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a medical device which includes a coating that slows the degradation process of the device, thereby improving in vivo persistence of the device while also increasing the ability of the device to promote cellular in growth and integration.